


1 to 10

by hyuniemineymo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Confessions, Everyone is frustrated, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Happt Birthday Taehyun woo, Inspired by twice's song 1 to 10, Lea Huening - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Huening Kai, Omega Huening Kai, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Taehyun is kinda shitty, Their secondary genders aren't the maIn focus here so, bestfriends, obviously by the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniemineymo/pseuds/hyuniemineymo
Summary: 1 to 10 I’m filled with youAll day, I think of you------Oblivious Tyunning got into a fight, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1 to 10

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with a fic for Taehyun's bday, I'll soon be back with an ongoing fic, unfortunately i don't have enough time yet, but please anticipate for my future works! 
> 
> (Fic inspired by 1 to 10 by TWICE)

"You can't just stay away from him forever, he's your bestfriend Kai, and plus, it's only a peck, he probably wouldn't even think about it much" Yeonjun was frustrated, he had been trying to reason with Kai, but the younger decides to be stubborn, the most stubborn he's seen, Kai doesn't budge, his crouched back facing him.

  
  


"Don't turn your back at me, I'm talking to you" Yeonjun pulls Kai's shoulder to face him, the younger has a sour face in front of him. "Look, just talk, just say that you want to forget that that happened, simple as that"

  
  
  


Kai rolls his eyes "As if that's gonna happen" Yeonjun was taken aback with Kai's attitude "Don't give me that look you prick, I'm your hyung! I'm trying to help you two, I'm tired of the disgusting looks you two give to each other" 

  
  


Kai huffs "Well it looks like you have to bear with it for a long time" Kai twists the doorknob, closing the door with a slightly loud pang, he goes out of the dorms, and walks to Samseong Station to get to Bus 4419

  
  
  


The bus stops at Cine City and from there he takes a walk, well from here it seems like a long ride, it really is, but what could he do, he can only rant to one more person he trusts.

  
  
  


He opens the cafe, and sees his sister serving two customers, Kai sits at one of the tables, Lea smiles at the customer muttering a "Please enjoy your meal", she turns around to entertain the other customer, to her surprise, it's her brother.

  
  
  


"What are you doing here?" Lea greets with a server voice, "You don't seem to be happy to be here?" Lea continues, she sat at the other chair, facing her younger brother.

  
  
  
  


"I just don't have anyone to talk to" _Liar. Yeonjun already scolded you, even Soobin._ Lea raises a brow, waiting for her brother to continue "Well...me and Taehyun got into a fight because I kept a secret from him and I still didn't want to tell him, and uhm...I impulsively kissed him?" 

  
  
  


Lea gasped, her eyes wide "I knew it!" she accidentally shouted too loud, grabbing the attention of the two customers, Lea mutters a small sorry to the two "I knew it!" she said for second time in a whisper shout. "So? What's your problem now?"

  
  
  


"We haven't been talking to each other for 2 weeks, the members are irritated cause we keep giving each other looks" Lea's face contorted into a confused one "How can you two ignore each other? You're roommates! You teenagers these days are so dumb" Lea shakes her head with a dramatic disappointed face.

  
  
  


"Okay grandma thank you for the compliment" Kai rolls his eyes. "I just don't know how to approach him, I feel like he'll snap at me or something, you know it doesn't go well when he gets angry…plus he's an alpha"

  
  
  


"So? As if people these days make a big deal about those! He's your bestfriend, trust him, he won't kill you or something"

  
  
  
  


Kai stares at the garden outside of the cafe, he thinks about his sister's statement, she's right, but he's still nervous on what would happened between them, he's already beyond embarassed over his actions. "You sure?" Lea heaves a sigh "Yes! Go for it, now now, only talk okay? No pup breeding or anything" Kai felt his face heating up with what she said.

  
  
  


Kai immediately stood up "I'm leaving, bye" Lea pouts "You're not even gonna give your sister a kiss on the cheek?" She flashes her cheeks with a grin to annoy her brother, Kai shows a disgusted face, he instead pushed her face away "Ow" Lea holds her cheeks with a dramatic sad face.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It's 12AM, the other members are in their bedrooms while Taehyun, Kai and Soobin is in the living room, the atmosphere was dead silent, only the sounds of Soobin's game being the utter noise, and the cool breeze of the AC was making it worse.

  
  
  
  


Soobin stopped playing in his phone and stood up from the couch, he leaned towards Kai's ears and whispers "Fix whatever is going on between you two or I'll book a hotel and trap you two there, I'll be at my room" Soobin flutters his fingers for goodbye before walking towards his room.

  
  
  
  


The two are left with complete silence, Kai was about to open his mouth and talk when a voice cutted him off "Really? You're not gonna tell me what you've been hiding from me?" Taehyun spoke in an annoyed tone, facing Kai, but the younger remained still, he doesn't if he'll be able to face the alpha.

  
  
  
  
  


"Wow, okay, so this is the game we're playing now…" Taehyun huffs, frustration pent up inside him, Kai mutters a silent wow "You're being insensitive Taehyun, you don't have to know everything that I feel!"

  
  
  
  


"Yeah? And I'm just a bestfriend that you've been ignoring for 2 weeks"

  
  
  
  


"You've been ignoring me too! You idiot!" Kai shouted at Taehyun, he finally faced him, with an angry face, his ears red trying to hide the embarassment he still feels.

  
  
  
  
  


"How can I when you're hiding something from me?"

  
  
  
  


"Are you really gonna let just one secret let us be like this?"

  
  
  
  


"Then just tell me what it is!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's better that only I know it for now!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, what do you know that I dont? To the point you're willing to ignore me" Taehyun emphasized his question, his eyebrows raised with the anticipation for the answer, Taehyun's arms were crossed in his chest, the younger in front of him grows queasy, fumbling with the edge of his hoodie with a pout.

  
  
  
  


Kai tries to avert his eyes to avoid Taehyun's intense stare—almost a glare, but he knew His friend was just anticipating, and Taehyun's patience was running thin by each flutter of Kai's lashes.

  
  
  


The queasy feeling grows into anxiety, Kai was thinking of whether to be stupid again and avert the question, or to totally go for a different road, it isn't easy, and the consequences would be far worse. He clears his throat, swallowing a few times to clear his mouth, Kai's palms were shaking, fingers gripping tight to his hoodie.

  
  
  
  


However, Kai takes a leap of courage, collecting his breath as he opens his mouth "All I know is..." He bites the insides of his cheeks, clearly the alpha's patience is growing thin as he raises his eyebrows with a wide curious eye, _you're finally here_ , _just do it, do it_ , his mind shouts at him.

  
  
  
  
  


"I like you, so much." Kai finally mutters out, he quickly lowers his head, he's not ready to hear the words that would come out of the older, Taehyun's shoulders relaxed, along with the entirety of his figure, seemed that he was expecting for that answer, but what could he do, when Taehyun reads him like a book.

  
  
  


In the first place, it was one of the big factors of his feelings for him, he always knew what he needed, what he wanted and this time, who he desired. The way Taehyun would buy things for him at random times, just because he whispered of wanting it while staring at his phone in the middle of the night, or the simple act of massaging his leg and back after taking a run, peeling his favorite tangerines when he craved for them, fixing the position of his plushies in his bed, there are hundreds of them and he can't help but to fall for it, along with his touches, whispers, or when Taehyun would just simply voice out his worries at him before they sleep.

  
  


They were such simple acts, but the entirety of Taehyun is ethereal, he's the familiar home that he could hug on whenever he feels overwhelmed of his thoughts, but the fact that the consequences that lie ahead of this is painful for him, and he couldn't bear to be separated from him.

  
  


"I...I can't do this, sorry" Kai turns around and walks towards their room, holding his tears back from falling to his cheeks, he couldn't bear for Taehyun to see him crying, he probably think he's dramatic now, he twisted the doorknob and when he was in the doorway a tight grip in his wrist pulled him, it was a harsh force, forcing Kai to face Taehyun.

  
  
  


Kai's lips quiver as the tears finally fall down to his cheeks, flowing like a stream, he felt so stupid and vulnerable, and he hated that the person he likes probably think he's crazy, Kai catches his breath, chest rising up and down because of his sobs, he brings his palms to his mouth, attempting to silence himself.

  
  
  


Taehyun closed the door shut and walks closer towards Kai, he pulls him to his body, arms wrapping around his waist, his left hand pulling his head towards Taehyun's neck, the alpha's fingertips were soft agaisnt Kai's hair, Kai rests his chin, closing his eyes while his tears still flow, Taehyun's arm was rubbing his back while the other was petting his hair, both of their hearts was beating fast.

  
  
  
  


Kai sobbed silently on Taehyun's embrace, while the latter kept rubbing his back, muttering out a few _shhh, it's okay let it out_ to him.

  
  
  
  
  


After a few minutes, the silent flow of Kai's tears stopped, with his eyes still closed, embracing the silent air between them, the moment lasted for 10 more minutes, then Taehyun pulled away from the hug, he held Kai's cheeks with his palms, staring deep into the omega's eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


Kai was intimidated with Taehyun's stare, his mind was full of worries, anticipating what will happen next.

  
  
  
  
  


Taehyun leans closer and closer, until their lips meet, Taehyun lead the kiss, the room was silent, only the sounds of their lips clashing engulfing the room, Kai hung his arms around Taehyun's neck, walking backwards until his back hits the wall.

  
  
  


Taehyun took the chance, making the kiss deeper, his tongue enters the wet cavern, exploring the roof and sides of his mouth, he clashes his tongue with Kai's, Taehyun pulls out for a moment then clashes his lips again.

  
  
  


Kai could only whimper at the euphoric feeling of Taehyun's lips on his, it was soft and passionate, he felt a burst of emotions, he felt his heart grow bigger, a surge of intense flowing energy.

  
  
  


Kai pulls away from the kiss "I think we shoul-" Taehyun shakes his head, pulling Kai's chin closer to close the space between them again, Kai moans, and Taehyun was feisty, at this point, Kai gave up, deciding to go with what the alpha wanted.

  
  
  
  


Kai could only melt at the overwhelming feeling, it's like clouds engulfing the room while their hearts beat, synchronized together as their lips mold into each other.

  
  
  
  


The two ended up in the bottom bunk of the bed, Kai sitting on Taehyun's lap, their make out session was still going strong, Kai had a tight grip in the edge of Taehyun's sweater, his fingertips playing with the threads of the fabric.

  
  
  
  
  


Kai pulled out from the kiss, eyes admiring him like sticky sweet honey, saliva connecting their lips together, both were catching their breath, eyes focused to each other, Taehyun was about to lean in again for a kiss when Kai stopped him by putting his palms to Taehyun's shoulders.

  
  
  
  
  


"You're enjoying my lips too much, I think they're double their normal size now" Taehyun chuckled "Okay, then let me choose a different spot" Kai looks at Taehyun with endearing eyes, he likes the view he's being served right now, Taehyun had an almost lustful look in his eyes, they haven't had any talk about what's gonna happen, but what they're doing currently feels so right for him.

  
  
  


Taehyun settled his lips on crook of Kai's neck, sucking slowly on one spot, he swirls his tongue around it for a few times, Kai whimpered at the feeling, he gripped the fabric of the alpha's clothes tighter, Taehyun's plush lips against his skin felt so euphoric.

  
  
  


Kai moaned, subconsciously releasing a wave of his pheromones, which left Taehyun crazy, Kai's fingers played with Taehyun's hair strands, letting his palm hold his hair a few times, then playing with a strand, Taehyun on the other hand already left a few bruising spots on Kai's neck, he badly wanted to mark and claim the omega, but he couldn't when they're currently in the high of each other.

  
  


"Taehyun, wait" Kai stopped the alpha, he sat in the bed, stabilizing his position "Is there a problem?" Kai shakes his head "No, no, just lay there, and I'll do the work" He gave the alpha a small grin, Taehyun laid down on the bed with a slightly amused face.

  
  
  
  


Although nervous, Kai pulled Taehyun's sweatpants slowly, the cotton fabric felt soft in his fingertips as he brought it down, he then pulled his underwear down, exposing the alpha's fully hard cock, he unconsciously licked his lips when he saw Taehyun's cock standing proud and tall in front of him, the tip was swollen and red.

  
  
  


Taehyun chuckled, he expected this reaction from anyone, but the way Kai licked and bit his lip while staring at his dick lustfully made his ego grow bigger.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kai slowly moved his hand towards the knot in front of him, breathing slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the base, moving at a moderate pace, he moved his face closer to the tip, giving kitten licks to the tip while his palm moved up and down.

  
  
  


Taehyun gave small whimpers and groans, he badly wanted Kai to move his palms faster, bur he didn't want to pressure him.

  
  
  
  


Kai putted the whole head to his mouth, sucking the pre cum out of it, he moved his hand faster, Taehyun moaned "Faster…", Kai obliged, moving his hands the fastest he could, he removed his hand, licking from the base to the tip, Taehyun let out a string of curses as Kai massaged his balls while bobbing his head up and down on his cock.

  
  
  


Kai traced the bulging veins on the base with his tongue, putting pressure on them, he goes back to sucking the tip with his hands on the base. He felt the cock slightly growing bigger, signifying that Taehyun was about to cum.

  
  
  


Kai putted Taehyun's balls inside his mouth, still moving the palms fast as Taehyun reached his high with a loud moan, Kai quickly moved his face to the tip, tongue out to catch the semen, some spurting on his hair and cheeks, he brought back his tongue inside his mouth as Taehyun finished cumming, swallowing the salty semen while staring at Taehyun.

  
  
  
  


"Shit, you're hot looking like this" Taehyun grunted, he leaned towards Kai, going in for a deep kiss, Kai moaned as Taehyun had his palms on his hair, pressing the two of them closer, his hands then moved to his neck, angling Kai's head for him to deepen the kiss.

  
  
  
  


Kai pulled away from the kiss, staring deep into Taehyun's eyes "Alpha...I want you...your knot, inside me, please" Taehyun chuckled, he then undressed Kai piece by piece until he's bare naked in front of him, the omega's stupid aching cock was swollen, Taehyun touched it with a finger, Kai hissed, Taehyun enjoyed seeing Kai sensitive, it was such a heavenly view, knowing that the younger would obey him with a simple command.

  
  


Kai's hole was dripping wet with slick, Taehyun aligned his cock, and slowly enters inside him, Kai moaned, almost like a pornstar let's say, the younger knew himself that he'd be loud, so he covers his own mouth with his palms.

  
  
  


Taehyun entered all the way in, Kai felt his hole soon tightening on the cock that is inside, sucking it inside like it nevee wanted to get out, after a few seconds, Taehyun moved in a fast pace, he had no time slowing down, he had long dreamt of ramming his cock inside the maknae, now it's happening, he cannot bear to let go of him now.

  
  
  


"A-ah...Taehyun...Fuck...Mmm…"

  
  


He soon found the prostate after adjusting, never hitting another direction as soon as he found it, Kai felt like screaming, but he couldn't, so all he can do was cry while screaming silently. Taehyun on the other had didn't seem to budge, he knew Kai liked it so much.

  
  
  


Kai was going crazy, almost literally, the pleasure felt too good, he felt like a bitch high on ecstasy, or if he had a ton of aphrodisiac in his system, that was the only way he could compare what he's feeling.

  
  
  


Taehyun kept thrusting fast, but Kai already felt like cumming "A-alpha... I'm cumming...Aah…" 

  
  
  


"My omega is cumming? C'mon baby, let it out, I wanna hear your moans, let's worry about the consequences tomorrow…" Kai obliged, he removed his still palms on his mouth, he moaned loud, loud LOUD. He felt a little sorry to the members that would hear him, but that wasn't his focus, he was about to cum, and when he did, embarassingly, he came untouched, loads I would say, his semen dripped on the sheets, he knew as soon as they wake up tomorrow, the room's gonna reek of sex.

  
  
  
  
  


"I'm cumming baby…" Kai slowly felt Taehyun's not growing bigger and bigger, he moaned at the feeling, gripping the sheets tight, it felt slightly painful when it swelled to it's fullest form.

  
  
  


Kai relaxed his arms and legs, plopping down to the mattress, Taehyun did the same, moving carefully as his knot was still swollen inside, it would last about 10 minutes, so Taehyun wrapped his arms on Kai's waist, he was facing his back, he leaned his cheek closer to Kai's scent gland, rubbing the skin to the gland to scent him.

  
  
  


Taehyun sucked on a few empty spots after scenting, only for a moment, the omega already had enough hickeys that he'd need to hide the next say, he knew they'd be thrown a lot of teasing tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


Soon, Taehyun's knot had came back to it's original size, pumping Kai full of the alpha's load, he felt full with the hot semen inside him, for some reason, he felt content with the alpha's load inside him, along with Taehyun's presence.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Do you think they're done? I couldn't play my games properly, God" Beomgyu rummaged his fingers through his hair out of frustration, Soobin chuckled, shaking his head with amusement.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You gotta get used to that from now on" Beomgyu groaned, following a string of curses while he hits his head on the wall.


End file.
